


Kai in little space

by Winter_devill



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Age Regression, Little Space, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, kinda dating but also not, new to this, still k-pop idols
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_devill/pseuds/Winter_devill
Summary: one day the members find out but they will learn how to cope with it
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	1. the discovery

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy and if you liked it please comment and leave kudos

Let's just say that huening kai was already a clingy person but when he slipped into little space there was no way that he wouldn't be attached to a member. Now the members didn't mind this as they all quite enjoyed having a literal heater attached to them in winter and they didn't mind the fact that he would always have a stuffie him either. The only time they found it stressful was when they would be out in the public eye and every move they took was captured by the camera. Huening kai didn't mind this when he was in little space but the minute he was out of it he would grow very self-conscious about this, especially since people already thought they were dating when they weren't. Soobin was the one that kai would attach himself to most and the general didn't mind until kai would not let go of no matter what.

The group had only found out a while ago that kai was a little, as Tae walked in on him in a onesie, watching my little pony while hugging his dolphin. This had mainly confused Tae until Kai was making grabby hands at him signalling he wanted hugs. Of course, Tae compiled but knew he would have to bring this up sooner or later with him and probably the rest of the group as they very rarely kept secrets. By the time he had plucked up the courage to ask kai, he was fast asleep and showing no sign of waking up anytime soon. This whole situation had left Tae in a rather awkward position as he didn't know whether to call for the other members, wake kai up or just wait till he woke up. Once kai had finally woken up which was an hour later, which had caused Taes leg to cramp up rather bad, he just crawled out of it as if nothing had happened

“What was I doing in your lap TaeTae,” asked Kai in a rather childish voice if you asked Tae.

“Umm I came in and you made grabby hands so I let you sit in my lap, which caused you to fall asleep” stated Tae in a rather confused tone.

“Ah ok TaeTae could you get me, Binnie, please,” kai said with a pout on his face and he hugged his dolphin plushie harder.

“Yeah ok I can do that for ningning, do you want anything else,” Tae said patting kai on the head, which got him the response of a no.

Once Tae had left their shared bedroom he started to replay the events in his head as he had never seen Kai like that or take an interest in those sort of shows. He paused for a moment, not quite knowing how to explain to soobin that the maknae was acting like a child. He was ripped from his thoughts when he heard Beomgyu asking if he and Kai were ok as they hadn't heard anything for a while. 

“Yeah he's ok just a bit tired I think, he wants you Soobin... Oh and he seems to be acting rather funny but that might just be me” Tae said which caught the attention of the members as they didn't want the maknae to be unhappy or anything.

“What do you mean he's acting funny,” asked Yeonjun with a hint of worry in his voice.

“He is just really clingy and talks in a bit of childish voice, so go easy on him Soobin”

This caused soobin to jump to his feet and immediately rush to the bedroom to find out what was wrong with his baby. He carefully knocked on the door hoping not to scare him too much while asking if he could enter. Of Course, Huening Kai let him in and went straight for a hug, burying his head in the crock of Soobins neck.

“What's wrong ningning” asked soobin his voice laced with concern.

“Me..a..baby right now” mumbled kai

“What do you mean you're a baby right now”

“I want to be looked after and cuddles oh and grape juice... Pleaseee Binnie” kai said with his best puppy eyes.

“You know I will always look after you but what has brought this on puppy,” said Soodin trying to get to the bottom for this cute but unusual behaviour.

“Umm little space”

“What's that, can you explain it to me please ningning” 

“Where my mental age drops and I need looking after”

“Is there a reason why or do you not know”

“I don't know but I do it when I am stressed or feeling as it makes all my worries disappear”

“Ah ok can I googled it while we have snuggle time”

“Umm” Kai replied with a nod

So while soobin had a still slightly sleepy Kai snuggled into his side he decided to google what this whole little space thing was.one of the first things that he came across was because of childhood trauma but kai had never mentioned it. The next was for fun or they are stressed and upset, which is exactly what kai had said. Then he googled what littles enjoy doing and the first one was to spend time with their caregiver, which Soobin guessed that Kai didn't have.

“Ningning do you have a caregiver or do you want one”

“I don't have one...but I kinda see you as one...sorry,” said Kai while now hiding his head between his stuffie and Soobins' side.

“Oh, I don't mind baby truly whatever makes you happy… but please don't call me other things”

“Ok I won't, I didn't want to anyway, can I still call you Binnie though”

“Yeah of course”

“Can we watch cartoons please”

“Yeah whichever ones you want,” soobin said fondly smiling down at kai.

Now kai was quite content hugging soobin while he continued to watch the episode of my little pony that he hadn't finished. Soobin knew he had to ask some other questions mainly what he liked to do, eat and watch. He had browsed the internet for a good hour finding the same information on most pages but some would have extra information. He hadn't realized the time till he had the member shouting they were hungry and could he cook tonight.

“Ningning I need to go and make dinner and you need to eat as well” this just caused kai to tighten his grip on soobin and let out a whine.

“ Come on now, if you let go I'll let you have extra dessert” which now caused the young to let go and violently tug soobin up.

“I want dessert now let's make dinner Binnie,” kai said as he dragged soobin to the kitchen ignoring the members' weird looks.

“Oh no I forgot splash in the bedroom, we must go back now” this confused the older as the bedroom was just down the hallway and he was sure that he could make it on his own.

“Go on puppy you can go can't you I need to start making dinner, go on I'll be just down the corridor."

“Fine" kai said as he left the kitchen with a pouty face. A couple of seconds after he had left Yeonjun to enter the kitchen, wrapping his arms Soobins waist. the moment yeonjun opened his mouth as he was going to ask if kai was ok, the younger came round the corner and just started whimpering. This confused Yeonjun as the younger never usually did that and the fact he was now holding splash to his face as more tears came.  
As Yeonjun went to hug him he ran away towards the bedroom, where they then heard a loud band of the door being shut. Now all the members were crammed into the kitchen, with the same puzzled faces, including soobin how did now whether to go after the mankea or let him cry.   
“What happened guys,” asked Beomgyu “ Is he alright I mean Tae said he was acting weird but he seems fine when he was with you Soobin.”

“He was fine with me but I guess something must have set him off, I'm go and see him,” Soobin said slowly edging away. Now Soobin really didn't know what to do as he hadn't expected to react like that but at the end of the day, he did. Softly Soobin knocked on the door hoping not to alarm or distress the younger any more than he already had. 

“Who is it?” said the mankea clearly still crying “I want to be alone”

“Please let me in I didn't mean to upset you I promise and we won't do it again” once he had finished his sentence he could hear snuffling, some rustling and then the door opened to show a very red-faced maknae with tears still falling from his eyes.

Soobin pulled him into a hug so tight that Kai couldn't escape while he repeated over and over again how he was sorry for that as he didn't know it would upset him and we may have to look into and address his little space as he didn't want Kai to get hurt again.

“But I was just tired and jealous and and I didn't mean to get upset I'm sorry” kai rambled on still in Soobins embrace and not wanting to leave it any time soon.

“ Well maybe we should, make sure that you go to bed at a sensible time and how about I'll let you sleep with me tonight,'' Soobin said trying to persuade the younger.

“Fine but can we stay here, for now, I don't want to face the other members...please’ Kai said already shuffling over to the bed with Soobin still in his arms

“But we have to eat kai and it is my turn to cook for the members” and this started to trigger the tears again but this time they were coming thick and fast with no sign of stopping. Now, this is when Soobin really didn't know what to do as the boy would not stop crying or let go of him.

“ How about you make the room all cosy and all go make them dinner quickly and I promise will be back, and not tell the members a single thing” soobin now trying to persuade the younger to let go.

“ Ok but can I pick what we watch please,” kai said letting go of soobin to fetch his laptop and some fairy lights from god knows where.

" Yeah sure and I'll be back soon” the elder shouted as he shut the door and let the little do whatever he wanted. As he walked into the living room he saw no one there so assumed they were all in the kitchen probably already made a start as soobin had disappeared. When he entered he was hit my the curious of ‘where is kai’ and ‘how is he’

“ He is fine just resting but he will explain everything to you when he is ready.” Soobin said which was followed by “ also have you started dinner yet or not”

“Umm, we have as we didn't know how long you would be” Yeonjun explained looking at the other members how had gone back to preparing dinner.

"Ah ok we will probably eat in the bedroom if you guys don't mind, it's just what Kai feels more comfortable doing," Soobin explained already pretty sure that the members wouldn't mind.

"Yeah that's fine, I just hope he is ok," Tae said seeming genuinely concerned.

"Thank you guys for being so understanding and I promise it will be explained soon" Soobin promised before turning around to head back to the bedroom. By the time he had walked back to the bedroom and opened the door, Kai had hung fairy lights, put blankets on the bed, set up a show on the laptop and had selected a couple of plushies.

"Look what I did bonnie," Kai said sounding very proud of himself.

"Ah well done Ning Ning it looks very nice, now the members have agreed to bring us dinner once they have cooked it," Soobin said as he sat down the bed next to Kai, who immediately wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into a hug." And how are you going to press play like this and give splash hugs too"

"Oh yeah, how could I leave splash out and we need to start the show," Kai said as he grabbed splash, pressed play and returned back to Soobins side. Like halfway through the episode Kai could already feel his eyes falling shut, so he decided to snuggle closer to Soobin.

"Ah are you tired Ning Ning '' Soobin cooed as he ran his fingers through Kai's hair. Which got a tiny nod of agreement from Kai as more sleep washed over him. Less than 10 minutes later Kai was fast asleep and beomgyu turned up with two lots of noodles.

"Oh is he asleep," Beomgyu said as he handed Soobin his pot of noodles.

"Yeah he fell asleep not too long ago, so don't worry but can you put them on the side in case he wakes up and is hungry" Soobin requested, giving Beomgyu a smile.

" Yeah no problem, is he ok now?" Beomgyu asked, smiling back at Soobin.

" I think so or he seems happy," Soobin said as he took his chopsticks and started eating.

" Well, I'll go now as I still need to eat and hope you guys could maybe join us for a movie later" Said Beomgyu as he walked out the door but still closed it. As Kai was asleep Soobin decided to change what was on Netflix to something he preferred and continued eating his noodles. It took Kai like an hour to finally wake up, which he did with a yawn and a slightly tighter hug.

" Oh good morning Ningning," Soobin said " Beomgyu brought noodles a while ago but they might be a bit cold now, so if your hungry I can get you something else"

" Ummm I might have something in a minute…. I want to wake up" Kai replied clearly, still half asleep.

"Ah ok that's fine, oh also Beomgyu asked if we wanted to watch a movie with them, don't worry if you don't want to," Soobin said patting Kai's head.

"I'm not sure still baby but what film is it?" Kai said leaning into Soobins touch.

"Don't think they have decided shall we go and ask, little one" which received a nod from Kai which was a bit of a surprise to Soobin to see the younger so eager. So the pair got out of bed taking the bowls and splashing with them as they walked down the hallway to the living room where the other members were.

"Oh hello, you too finally awake I see," Yeonjun said smiling at the pair happy to see the mankea looking jolly. Which received him a hum from the pair as they flopped down on the sofa nexted to Tae.

"So what film do you want to watch… oh and we have got snacks" Beomgyu explained opening Netflix on the TV.

"My neighbor totoro" shouted Kai way to excited that he could maybe pick the film.

"Umm ok is everyone else happy with that" and all the members nodded a yes to that, just wanting the younger to be happy.

"Yay I'll get the snacks" Kai said turning off into the kitchen not realising the snacks were already out.  
The rest of the members just laughed waiting for him to realise and come running back, which wasn't long.

"Where are they.. couldn't find them" which was finished with a sad pouty face as he sat back down between Tae and Soobin.

“That's because they are on the table you idiot” Yeonjun said still slightly laughing at the maknae  
Which received him to have kai turn his back on him.

“Woah ok harsh “ Yeonjun is now turning his attention to the film that was about to start.


	2. The next morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the members find out about Kais little space

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad some of you likes it and if you do please comment and leave kudos

Once the movie had finished the members had shuffled down to their shared bedroom, not taking them long to fall asleep or just scroll through their phone. Of course, Huening Kai slept in with Soobin still feeling slightly little and liked how safe he felt with the older. As usual, the first one awake was Beomgyu closely followed by Tae, as they went to make breakfast knowing that they had a long day ahead of them.

"I wonder what Kai wants to talk to us about, he seemed fine just slightly more childish" Beomgyu started as he put toast in the toaster " you want some" which Tae shook his head at.

"Yeah true, I guess it has something to do with that but as long as he is happy so am I and I think that applies to all of us" Tae explained jumping up onto the side. Yeonjun suddenly appeared still looking rather tired, ruffling his hair yawning before asking, 

"So what's for breakfast-oh and Soobin and Kai are still asleep, it doesn't look like they will wake up soon" he finished as he pulled out a chair at the table. Meanwhile, in the bedroom, Soobin was now slowly waking up not really wanting to move due to the fact that Kai was still asleep at the moment, but was becoming a bit squirmy.

"Are you awake Ningning" Soobin whispered so if he wasn't awake it wouldn't alert him.

“Mmmm… don't want to be… tired” Kai mumbled back burying his head back into Soobins side.

“Ah, we can stay in bed a bit more but are you still in little space… is that it?” Soobin questioned just wanting to know how to help the boy. He got a humm which he guessed was a yes as if it was a no he would have said.

“We should tell the other members, it might make you more confident or happier but don't feel pressured.” Soobin offered just wanting Kai to be happy, no matter what headspace he was in.

“Well...Ummm I don't know how they will react,” Kai said, clearly worried that the members may be disgusted or just confused by him and his childlike ways.

“Neither do I but remember that we will always accept you but it might just take them a while to understand it" Soobin explained rubbing the mankeas back.

“ Binnie I think, I think I should as we said we would but will you help me explain it, as didn't you do some research yesterday ” kai begged now sitting up so he could look Soobin in the eyes.

“mmm yes, I did so sure, as long as it makes you happy" which he finished with a smile.

“ yay we should probably go and get breakfast now, the others are probably curious about where we are," Kai said already climbing out of bed but making sure he had splash in his arms, before running down the corridor towards the kitchen. Leaving Soobin sitting on his bed smiling to himself due to how cute the mankea was, and it didn't take him long till he had also gotten up to fetch some breakfast with the others.

“ Oh hello Kai, how are you?” Yeonjun asked, taking a bite from his somewhat plain-looking toast. " where's Soobin"

"I thought he was with me, we must have left him in the bedroom splash," Kai said half talking to Yeonjun but also talking to his plushie, before running back down the corridor to bump into Soobin.

"I found him" Kai shouted holding his hand to drag him to the kitchen where everyone else was.

"Ah good morning, have you guys already had breakfast then?" He asked just wanting to know where they were this morning.

"Me and Tae have but you guys did look fast asleep so sorry" Beomgyu explained leaning on Tae.

"Oh don't worry I think we are just going to have cereal or something simple anyways."  
Sobbing replied.

"So what did you guys want to talk to us about or do you want to do later," Yeonjun asked, placing his plate in the sink.

"Ummm yeah, kai when do you want to do it?" Soobin said making sure he was comfortable with the current situation. 

“I don't mind, we can do it now” reassuring Soobin and also the other members.

" It would probably be best if we sat in the living room as this might take a while," Soobin said alright heading out of the kitchen hoping the other members would just follow him like usual. Once they had all taken their usual places, kai next to Soobin who had yeonjun next to him and they Tae and Beomgyu that on the sofa opposite. 

"Well, then Kai do you want to start or should I" which received him a whisper of you and a point. " Ah ok well you see… kai sometimes slips into a younger headspace when he is stressed or tired… it's nothing bad he just wanted you guys to know and hopefully support him, isn't that right Kai"

"Mmm yeah, you can ask me questions if you want," Kai said slightly nervously which everyone else picked up on.

"Ah ok is that what you were in yesterday, so how often do you slip into it," Tae asked taking his time on the wording " and are you in it now, can I ask"

"Mmm" nodded the maknae " and I slip usually once a week but I'm not really in it now" finished with a smile.

“Ah ok but how will we know,” Beomgyu said having not really witness much of it yesterday

“ Well my voice changes, I watch and play with children's toys and I also will become clinger to you guys as I don't like to be alone in it” Kai explained, still holding splash in his arms.

“Oh ok, I guess we will have to look after you like you were a child,” Yeonjun said just wondering what the ‘little’ wanted from them

“Well yeah but not as extreme as you would a baby, just hugs and most likely my food if you don't mind he said feeling slightly embarrassed now about the whole situation, but it didn't take long till soobin was whispering reassurance in his ear. “So I guess that's it for now, you can ask me more questions at any time, but I'm going to go and get dressed now”

“But you haven't had breakfast yet,” Tae said worried the younger might forget to eat.

“Oh yeah I'll eat once I'm dressed,'' he said as he walked towards the closet, not wanting to be in the room while the members discussed it.

“Wow I mean that's not really what I expected, but as long as he is happy, I still don't understand it to be completely honest,” Yeonjun said moving over to Soobins side as he had really seen the younger for a day nearly. 

“ Neither do I but he just wants us to look out for him which we shall do as we usually do” Soobin responded trying to reassure his confused members. It didn't take long till kai reappeared, this time fully dressed in trousers and a jumper, smiling at the members.

"Anyone want breakfast I'm going to go and make mine now," Kai asked walking now towards the kitchen, his smile having now dropped.

"I will just wait a minute" Soobin shouted, kinda throwing himself off the couch. When he made it to the kitchen which was like less than a minute he saw the younger looking rather sad, which didn't necessarily surprise him as he walked away so quickly after the 'talk'. " are you ok Kai you left pretty quickly, if you're not you can always tell me"

"Well… I'm… I just don't think they like the thought of it… I didn't think they would but it's fine I'll get over it don't worry" Kai said trying to act as if he wasn't about to burst into tears. Obviously, Soobin picked up on this, immediately going after him and pulling him into a hug.

"You can cry. It's ok, and they are just confused at the moment but accept you, which I can promise '' Soobin cooded rubbing the maknaes back. "But we should make breakfast you need to eat and so do I, what do you want"

"I'll just have cereal not that hungry," 

"Yeah that's fine" he replied grabbing the only box of cereal they currently owned, emptying it into a bowl and adding some milk, knowing just how he liked it. Soobin just had toast, knowing he shouldn't really have anything more anyways and the pair just sat in the kitchen, either in comfortable silence or with the occasional small talk till they were done.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if there is any punctuation or spelling mistakes


End file.
